Forbidden Love
by JUSTjami
Summary: Troy and Gabi are dying to be together but they can't for 2 reasons1.He already dated her older sister and she told Gabi that they couldn't be together.2.He's a senior and she's a freshmen.Will they end up together? yeh i suck at summaries lol!
1. The first day

Troy was in his senior year. He was the most popular guy in East High. On the first day though, his life changed...forever.

It was Monday morning. The first day of school, Troy was excited because, well, he was a senior. He was walking into his his homeroom when he saw that someone was sitting in his seat.

"Um excuse me, you must be a freshmen." he said with a fake smile

"Yeh, I am accually." the girl said with a smile

"Well, that's my seat, and I suggest that you move before I move you."

The smile faded.

"oh, sorry..."

She got up and moved to the very back of the room.

When the bell rang she rushed up and nearly ran out of the room.

As Troy was leaving he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into an empty classroom

"Look Bolton! My life is screwed up enough and you with your eragent attitude doesn't make it any better! From now on just don't talk to me!"

"Whoa baby! How do you know my name freshmen?"

"My name is not freshmen! It's Gabriella Montez and I know your name cause you used to date my sister Anna Montez!"

"You're Anna Montez's little sister!? Haha well this is just great!"

"Isn't it now. Yes, she told me all about you! You're a jerk, a player, and you're only into to girl's asses! Yes Troy, I know all about you!"

(bell rings)

**_Troy's P.O.V._**

Whoa she is fine!

And she has the courage to stand up to me![unlike everyone else

She's perfect and she will soon be mine...

**_End P.O.V._**

Gabi walked straight to her locker. She was angry. Ever since her sister started to date him, she's had a huge crush on him[even though she's never met him before

Gabi just shook her head and headed for drama.


	2. He's MINE

Gabi walked into drama and sat in the way back.

She saw Troy walk in and so she ducked her head.

He walked up to her not knowing it was her.

"Excuse me but that's my seat."

"Correction"she said as she brought her head up and looked him straight in the eyes,"it was your seat. And, why are you so nice all of a sudden, totally different than how you where earlier."

"Cause the last thing I need is drama." he said calmly as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Oh really cause my sister said.."

"Could you stop it with your sister's opinions on me? Get to know me and go by your own opinions."

"Uh!"

"Hey, you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"I've dated your sister for 3 years, and we've never met."

"That is weird"

Then, just as the bell rang, Anna Montez walked in the room. She was the most popular senior along with Troy.

She took a seat right next to Troy.

"Hey Troysie!"

"Hi Annie."

"Troy, I'm sorry that we broke up but it's ok cause now we're going back out."

"Well Anna, it just so happens that I don't want to go back out with you."

"What!?"Gabi said in shock

"What!? Why not!?"

"Because, it just so happens that I like someone else." he said as he turned towards Gabi hoping that she would get the hint.

She didn't.

But Anna did.

Cause of that, Anna gave Gabi a death glare.

(bell rings)

The three of them headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Gabi! Sit with me at lunch!" Anna said in a way too fake, way too happy voice.

"Ok."

When they sat down at the luch table, they were far away fromwhere Troy was.

"Listen Gabi, I know you like Troy, but face it, he's not into you. When we were dating, I showed him your school pictures, and, well, he thought you were fat and ugly and that he would never go out with you. So, don't even try, he likes me not you so just don't talk to him and leave him alone. He's mine. Oh and by the way, even if he did like you, which he wouldn't, you can not go out with him. Cause if you did, I'll tell mom and dad that you're dating a man who's way too old for you. Well bye Gabriella, I'm glad we got this chance to talk." Anna said with a smirk as she walked towards Troy's table, leaving Gabi there heartbroken.


	3. She Hates You

Gabi just sat there, even after the bell rang.

_Am I really fat? I thought I was just fine. Maybe I'll just stop eating. Yeh, cause then I'll be good enough._

She was sad. She didn't want to starve herself. But she had to cause it would make her skinnier and prettier. He had started to grow on her, and she would do anything to make him happy. Even though she wasn't.

She satarted to cry.

20 minutes later, she walked into biology where she found Anna and Troy giggling together.

She sat down next to them, her face was tear stained and red hot.

"Miss Montez, is there an explaination to why you're so late?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Matthews, I just...I-I just got lost! I got lost."

"Alright, I'll let you slide this time, just don't let it happen again."

"I won't"

"Psst Gabs"

"Yeh Troy."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Just tell me during free period."

Anna grabbed her sister's arm tightly, which hurt her.

She whispered in her ear,"He's mine bitch, now leave him alone!"

Gabi was shocked. Her sister looked like she would seriously kill her if she didn't back off. Anna hurt Gabi in several different ways

1. Physiclly

2. Emotionally

3. and Mentally

It made Gabi sick to her stomach.

(bell rings)

Gabi runs out of the room. Troy started to follow her but Anna stood in front of him.

"Troysie-Poo, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with your sister."

"Look Troy, I know you like Gabi but, she's not into you. I showed her a picture of you and she thinks you're a retard and wants nothing to do with you. During lunch she told me that you were way too annoying and that she's way too good for you. I personally think you're way too good for her. She said that she wants us to go out again. Face it Troy, she hates you. But don't worry! You always have me! I'm here for you babe. Now how about we gobehind the school and work out some things." she said, expecting him to agree.

"No, no thanks. I'm sorry but I don't believe a word you just said so bye Anna."

Troy started looking for Gabi, he had no luck.

Anna did. She found Gabi crying in the bathroom. When she saw Anna she tried to get out of the bathroom but she couldn't.

"What the hell did I tell you bitch? Don't talk to him you stupid slut!" she said as she slapped Gabi.

"Look I'm sorry! And last time I checked, you're the bitch of the school!"

Gabi broke free of her sister and ran out of the bathroom with Anna chasing her. Gabii thanked God when she saw Troy and sprinted towards him. He grabbed her and said,"What the hell is going on? I expect a full explenation!"

"Gabi wa..."

"I want to hear what Gabi has to say!"

"Anna said that you thought I was fat and ugly and that you would never go out with me! She slapped me because you wanted to know what was wrong with me and she told me to never talk to you again!" Gabi said as she started to sob.

Troy pulled Gabi close to him

"Leave us alone Anna."Troy said with fury in his voice.


	4. Butterflies

When Gabi and Anna got home, Anna walked straight into her sister's room.

"Anna, what do you want?"

"You to stay away from Troy! How many times do I need to fucking tell you!?"

"Anna calm down! We don't want mom to hear."

"I don't care if she hears! Stay away from him you whore!"

"You were wrong Ann! He likes me! I'm not gonna stay away from him!"

Anna shoved her sister against the wall hard.

From downstairs their mom, Isabelle, heard something going on. When she walked in the room she was shocked to find her daughters screaming at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Mama Gabriella likes someone who is way too old for her!"

"Not true!"

"Yes it is! I found them kissing on the balcony!"

"No!"

"Mhm!"

"You're so lying I never kissed Troy and he likes me too! You're just jealous cause he's not into you anymore!"

"I'm not lying! You kissed my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend! He doesn't like you!"

"Girls! Knock it off right now! Gabriella, Troy is too old for you to like. How could you kiss your sister's boyfriend? You know better!"

"I didn't kiss him! He does not like her, I mean who could blame him and besides he likes me back!"

"Anna go to your room, me and Gabi need to talk."

Anna ran to her room which is right next door to Gabi's. She placed her ear against the wall to try and hear what was going on.

"Gabi stay away from Anna's boyfriend. I can't believe you kissed him! He's way too old for you and it is inappropriate and disappointing that you would do that to your sister. Go apologize."

"Me apologize to her? Are you kidding? She called me a bitch, a slut, a whore not to mention that she slapped me, grabbed me, and threw me against the wall!"

"I have a hard time believing that someone as perfect as Anna would do that. Gabi, you should be ashamed of yourself for accusing Anna for something like that. Tomarrow, I want you to stay away from Troy and tell the truth like your sister does. Try to be more like her. Now go apologize."

"Gabi walked into Anna's room with Isabelle close behind.

"Anna I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you're such a bitch!"

"Gabriella Marie Montez! How dare you call your sister that!"

"Mom! I'm sorry I'm not perfect enough for you! But I will** never** be like Anna so bye!"

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Away from here!"

Gabi took off. She ran out of the house and down the street. She got tired of running and started to walk. She stopped at a park about a mile away from her house. She sat on the swings and started to cry. Then she heard something. A familier voice. It was Troy with a younger girl and a little boy.

"Whoa Gabi. Hey Jessi, take Kyle to go play on the slide."

"Why me?"

"Cause I'm the oldest and I said so."

"Fine."

"What's wrong this time?" he said as he sat on the swing next to her.

"Long story."

"Can I have the summary?"

"Anna being a jerk along with my mom thinking she's an angel. She's not over you."

"She's mad cause I like you. What could she possibly do?"

"Well she's already slapped me, thrown me into a wall, called me a bitch, a slut, a whore, and convinced mom that you two are still going out and that I kissed you causing her to tell me to stay away from you."

"Oh wow what a bitch."

"I know...I'm just really mad right now. I kinda ran away from home..."

"Yeh? Well I think I know a way to make you feel better."

"What's tha.."

She was cut off by Troy's lips meeting hers.

When he pulled away he whispered close to her lips,"Feeling better?"

She smiled and nodded and so he broke the gap between them once more.

This time she pulled away saying,"I better get home before my mom calls the cops."

"Alright, see you tomarrow then."

"Hopefully."

So she got up and left, her stomach was filled with butterflies. Nothing in the world could upset her or bring her back down to earth. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, and she loved that feeling.


	5. Permission

"Gabriella Marie Montez! Where the hell were you? We were worried sick!"

"Ci it's true little sis, we were about to call the police." Anna said in a way too fake voice.

"Oh really! Tu missed me? But I'm not a perfect little angel like Anna! Gabi said in a cocky voice

"If you're going to act that way then just go to your room!"

"We're home senoritas!" said Gabi's father Cornelio with his 3 year old son Enrique.

"Ci we're home! We're home!"

"Hola mijo! How was Alejandro's house?"

"Fun! We played with his action figures!"

"Hey Enrique."

"Ci Gabriella?"

"Let's go play in my room."

"Ok sissy!"

Gabi picked up her brother and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"That's not what I meant Gabriella!"

"Then go yell at her."

"Anna Rosalyn Montez! How about you go do something that doesn't bug your sister!"

"Fine I'll change and go jogging."

"Isabelle, what's wrong with Gabriella?"

"I don't know Cornelio."

"I'll go see then."

"Ci por favor."

"Gabriella?"

"Ci papa?"

"What's wrong?"

Gabi stared at him for a long time.

"Hey Enrique?"

"Ci sissy?"

"Por favor go to your room."

"Ok sissy."

"Gracias."

"De nada."

"What's wrong Gabriella?"

"Papa, mama wants me to be more like Anna, but I don't want to be. I thought that I was just fine being...me." She said looking down.

"Mija, there's nothing wrong with tu being tu. But just because your medre asked you something so rude doesn't mean that tu can act innapropriatly. All we ask is that tu don't disobey us."

"Ci I know papa but what about your heart? All I ever do is listen to it. Tu've got to understand."

"I do mija, and I respect you. So just por favor listen to me. Tu can do whatever you want as long as tu don't bring shame to our family name because that would let me down and I could never trust tu again. Do tu see what I'm trying to say?"

Gabi's face lit up.

"Ci, ci I do! Thank tu so much papa! I love tu!"

"I love you too mija."

She gave him a hug.

"I'll call tu when dinner is ready mija."

"Ok papa."

Gabi was so happy. Her father just gave her permission to live her life the way that she wanted to live it and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.


	6. Head Over Heels

** ADVERTISEMENT(or however the heck u spell it lol) **

OK people I want u to check out some of my bestfriend's profiles and read their stories cuz they're really good

1.Teo/hsmluvver

2.Annie/hsmluvva

plz and thank u:)

* * *

The next day Gabi and Anna got through the whole morning without argueing. Anna just walked into Gabi's room and calmly said,"I have a huge test today in Social Studies so please just no drama til after the test."

"Ok, fine by me."

When they got to school, Anna rushed off to her littlegroup and Gabi went searching to find some new friends.

"Kelsi!"

"Oh my gosh Gabster!"

"I thought you said that you were moving to Washington?"

"I was but my parents decided not to!"

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to suprise you!"

"It worked, I'm suprised!"

The two girls then burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh yeh! Hey Gabi, I want you to meet some of my new friends."

"Ok."

"This is Taylor, that's Martha, and Sharpay's the one with the bleach blonde hair over there."

"It's nice to meet you all." Gabi said with a smile.

Then Gabi scanned the huge croud of wildcats. She found Troy. She just stared at him. Finally, Taylor caught on to whom she was staring at.

"Why are you staring at Troy Bolton."

"U-uh I'm not! I'm just looking for Anna Montez."

"Why are you looking for her? It's not like she would ever talk to you."

"Sadly she doesn't..."

Martha and Taylor looked at each other. They were both confused. She was looking for East High's most known Wildcat.

"Oh guys I forgot to mention! This is Gabriella Montez, Anna's little sister."

"Well if she's your sister then why doesn't she talk to you?"

"Because, Martha, she only yells at me."

"Oh.."

"Look guys, it was great meeting you but I have to go."

"Ok bye!"

Gabi walked over to where Troy and his friends were.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Troy."

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends."

"Ok."

"This is Chad, Jason, and Zeke."

"Hey guys."

"Hey...freshmen?"

"My name is Gabriella...Montez."

"Haha yeh right!" said Chad.

"You wish!" said Zeke.

"Accually, I don't wish I was...Anna Rosalyn Montez is the worst sister ever."

"Her middle name is Rosalyn?" Troy said.

"Cool!" Jason laughed.

"So anyway," Chad started,"Are you gonna invite Anna and Denise to the party?"

"Yeh I hear they're both very good in bed."Zeke added.

Gabi began to feel uncomfortable so she walked away. Troy just stared at her.

"What about freshmen Troy, I'm sure you wanna invite her." Chad said.

"Non the less do her!"Jason joked

"Huh! No! I mean, Gabi's nice and all but not experianced like Denise or Anna. Shit! Anna's the queen of sex basically!"

Gabi stopped when she heard that. Her heart froze. She couldn't believe that! She liked him, and she was possitive that he liked her too. But obviously she was wrong. So she ran past them and into the school crying.

"Oh shit! Gabi wait! I'm sorry!" Troy said as he ran after her.

"Whoa. I've never seen him run after a girl like that before."

"He's fallin head over heels for her."

"Wait! He can't! He's a senior and she's only a freshmen. That can't happen..."

Troy ran into the school. It was empty except for the young petite girl sitting against the lockers, crying into her hands.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I only said it so the guys don't get suspicious, which they probably are but, come on Gabs, you know I like you.."

"Really?"

"I swear on my life."

"Ok..I'm sorry I ran out on you.."

"It's not your fault."

Then he leaned in to kiss her. At first she just sat there, but then she started to kiss back. Just as the kiss began to grow more passionate, the bell rang. They broke apart and stood up as fast as they could so that they wouldn't be tackled by the stampeed of kids running through the doors.

**_Gabi's P.O.V._**

Whoa. He's an amazing kisser but was it creepy that an 18 year old kissed a 14 year old? You know what I don't care cause I wanted that kiss all along and I loved it.

**_End P.O.V._**

**_Troy's P.O.V._**

Wow. Gabi's a good first timer well,more like second timer. But isn't it weird for people 4 years apart to kiss. She did kiss back and all but I could get in major trouble if someone finds out...she needs to know that that kiss should be kept secret.

**_End P.O.V._**


	7. The Secret

"Gabi wait up!"

"What Troy?"

"About the kiss,"he said practically whispering. "You cannot tell anyone about it."

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that the subject came up...why not?"

"Think about it. You are 14," Troy said sounding annoyed. "I am 18. You're smart, do the math. I could get in serious trouble if someone found out."

Gabi looked confused. She twiched, her face scrunched up as if she just smelled dirty gym socks.

"Are you ok Gabriella?," Anna said in a shocked tone. Then she saw Troy and glanced at Gabi furiously. She took a deep breath to try and calm her down.

"Social studies test, social studies test," she muttered to herself as she walked into homeroom.

"Ok now what's up with the face?"

"Oh! Sorry I just smelled someones dirty gym socks..."

"Oh! Haha," He said as he looked at his socks.

"Well we better get to homeroom."

"Yeh, yeh we should."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it's short and i know for a fact its not that great but,well, idk

please R&R

thanks guys


	8. Going Soft

Gabriella walked into homeroom right after Troy did. He took a seat between Zeke and Jason so that meant Gabriella would be forced to take the empty seat next to her sister.

"Hi,"said Gabriella calmly.

Anna just glared at her.

Gabriella hated when her sister was mad at her. They used to be so close, Anna would teach Gabi so many things and Gabi would help Anna get out of trouble. But ever since their little brother, Enrique, was born, nothing was ever the same. Mostly because that's when Anna had to start babysitting him which earned her money. Then once she got her money she started buying better clothes and more makeup than most people would ever see in a lifetime. And with the cool clothes and the awesome makeup, people started to like. Then eventually everyone did.

So Gabriella wrote her a little note.

_Anna,_

_I'm sorry..._

_-Your little sister Gabriella_

Anna took one look at the note then started writing something.

_My little sister Gabriella,_

_Whatever._

_-Anna_

Gabi made one last chance to make things right.

_Anna,_

_Can you forgive me?I forgive you.._

_-Your little sister Gabriella_

Anna almost started laughing once she saw the note.

_My little sister Gabriella,_

_Bull shit! I didn't do anything wrong! You're trying to be all innocent when you're the one who started this whole thing! You brought this upon yourself so be prepared for war chika! _

_P.S.This basically means that I do **NOT** forgive you whatsoever!!_

_P.P.S.I HATE YOU!!_

_-Anna_

Thankfully the bell rang after that so Gabi rushed out and started to cry. Who could blame her, she used to be inseperatable with her sister and now they're at war. She missed hearing her sister laugh, in fact she missed hearing her own laugh. Would they ever be able to get along again? Probably not. Or at least that's what Gabriella thought.

AS Gabi scurried off to her next class, Anna headed off to _her_ next class where she was having a **huge** test which is lame because they just started school a couple of days ago.. oh well. I mean, as opposed to being popular, she was also really smart and one of her darkest secrets is that she cares about her grades and loves to learn. Now if anyone found out about that, her reputation would be down the toilet and she will forever be remembered as that _"really dorky kid" _which would totally suck...for her at least.

Anna walked into her social studies class, taking the seat in the way back, as always. Then her boyfriend Austin came over, bent down for a quick kiss and sat down next to her.

Anna and Austin have been dating since sophomore year, meaning she was cheating on Troy for the longest of time. Austin knew, but didn't mind. How couldn't he? He was still at least dating the hottest and most popular girl at East High. Troy on the other hand didn't and doesn't. Austin was like Anna's secret boyfriend. And she didn't mind cheating one bit, I mean, she had the best of both worlds. She had one and didn't have to give up the other, why would she stop now?

Right as the bell rang Troy flew through the doors and sat on the other side of Anna.

"Hey Austin,"

"Hey Troy."

"Anna, can we talk?"

"Yeah Troy, what is it?"

"I wanna go back out with you.."

Austin clenched his hands into fists. He had Anna all to himself for, like, two weeks and now he has to share her once more.

"Of course Troy! Why wouldn't I? I've missed you so much!"

"Awesome."

Troy only asked out Anna so that his friends wouldn't be suspicious about him liking Gabriella, but it also hurt him to think about what Gabriella's reaction would be.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah Gabriella, we're are going back out, told you he didn't like you," Anna bragged in front of **_everyone_** in the lunch room.

"You **_suck_** Anna! I freakin hate you!!"

"Oh boo-hoo you've always been a cry baby."

"Well it's better than being a back-stabbing jerk!"

There were gasps everywhere throughout the cafeteria.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Gabi said through gritted teeth

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh yeah? We used to be best friends! We always use to hang out but.. but then you put your popularity before friendship... and your own family.." Gabi said as she walked out.

"What are you looking at? Eat your lunch. Mind your own... and Suck it!" were all that was left for Anna to say.

"WHAT happened here?" Troy saidas he walked into the cafeteria.

"Same old, same old, more Anna drama, except this one had a twist! It involved her sister, and not to mention that her sister accually _won_! How crazy is that?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Not really.." Troy said he walked towards Anna who seemed to be completely paralyzed at her lunch table.

"Do you really think thats true?" Anna said, her voice hoarse from what just happened.

Anna may be evil, but she stiil is human causing her to think this over and possibly agree with it... (not to mention she felt very guilty all of a sudden)

"That what's true?" Troy asked.

"That I abanded my old friends and my family when I became popular..." Anna said tearing up.

"Of course not! Well...sorta..."

"Ok thanks." Anna said as she walked out, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

**--**

**hey guys! Im sorry I havent updated in forever but im kinda caught up on school and other things like that! Can u believe Anna is slowly turning soft and realizing the damage she has and is causing? Tell me what u think. I'll update as soon as i can I promise!!**

**Luv, Jami Lynn/mhmbabywoo!**


	9. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys its Jami/PandaPig lol!! Uhmm..quick question. I've been considering disconnituing it(or however you spell it!). Just tell me if I should or shouldn't. Thanks guys :)))**

33Jami/PandaPig


	10. THE END

When Anna got home later on, she walked into Gabriella's room.

As soon as Gabriella noticed her, she jumped up.

"No you can sit, don't worry, I just want to talk,"

"Okay," Gabi said a little suspiciously.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry." Anna said in a hoarse voice that soon turned into a soft cry.

"Me too Anna. None of us should have acted the way we did." Gabriella replied as she, too, began to cry softly.

"Especially over a guy." Anna said laughing a little.

"Why are we torturing each other like this?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because we're so used to getting what we've always wanted."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for embarassing you in the lunch room today..."

"I'm sorry for embarassing you everywhere else..."

And both girls started laughing.

"Anna,I know this sounds weird, but I love being friends with you."

"Me too Gabs." Anna said smiling her dazzling smile.

Gabriella's heart filled with joy to the sound of the old nickname her sister gave to her many years ago.

"And Gabs, you can have Troy if you really want and if not, I can always help you get other guys."

"That sounds wonderful Anna."

**THE END!!**

* * *

alrite,i'm discontinuing it as of now cause not a lot of people care too much for the story but a new one will be taking it's place.

xoxoJami/PandaPig


End file.
